rydlopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Řím
Řím je město plné flanďáckých kurev, kde papeženci všechno kradli. Jinak je to hlavní město Itálie a cetrum starověké Římské říše. Žije tam mnoho lidí, je to město větší než Mojš , ale ne tak velké jako New York . Laco se do Říma podíval začátkem roku 2016. Výlet do Říma, 2016 Taktická příprava, studium aj také *teraz citam o rime ako papezenci setko kradli aj papez vrahun setko marnel sak keby bolo po mojom seci flandaci by isli za ostnaty plot bpli by bociskami slahany kazdy den aj by ritne otroky robeli.sak selijake plany robime tuto tibor ma aj mapu aj setko planuje kde pojdeme pozret.sak tibor je inteligentny macher sak riadnu silu autobusa ovladal tym padom naplanuje setko pekne. *samozrejme su tam sade restauracie mozeme na kazdom rohe grapu slahnut.aj lahsie pitie k temu ako cinzamo.sak ked pojdeme do vatikana pozret sa riadne posilnime pri ceste ked by nas flandaci chceli okrast mame noze.aj by som si chcel kupit riadny taliansky vystrelovaci noz.tieto noziska zrejme vo vatikane predavat flandaci nebudu zrejme budu prachy zobrat od setkych ako poznam flandacke hnidy. *sak pozreme sade by ma zaujimalo kde maju vatikansky flandacky potkani zlato ukryte.kurva rakety do nich naslahat setky tie picoviny zburat co tam vystavali aj setko zlato zhabat.no naozaj neviem sa nikde nemozem docitat ci maju kopy zlata len osratej strnastky ci riadnej osemnastky. *zajtra ideme do rima kurva.sere ma v tym osratom eroplane trcat no kupime dve flase wisky ci vodky vypijeme rychlo aj ozraty budeme spat. *budeme byvat vraj v peknom hoteli nekde kdesi pri akemsi viktoru emanovi.ja mam dvojizbovy tibor ma jednopostelovu izbu aj biznisak.biznisak nechcel byvat s tiborom na izbe.sak chce mat klud ked sa bude zrejme na kokotu aj v riti obrabat.sa vecer budeme v talianskej krcme zrat aj talianske palenky zkusat.pivo maju na hovno chut ako ked je z mrtvol varene.no zrejme hajneken budu mat. *sak sa mi lubi taliansko mali tam vela selijakych otrokov som cital aj sa tam riadne jebalo pekna krajina kurva. *biznisak vravel pojdeme aj flandacke hniezdo pozret dovteho vatikana.by ma kurva zaujimalo kde ty srance maju zlato ukryte. *trebarz tam aj papezmachra stretneme ked bude prachy z ludi zobrat.aj ho slahnem konarom ze padne.eletricke biciska zo sebu mat nebudem.pazury mu skrutit riadne aj kde je zlato daj kluce od zlatych pokladov inac noz. *biznisak vravel vraj to tam maju papezensky smrdaci riadne opevnene talianskymi wermachtakmi.sak tam bol aj ten hitlermacher duce.mussalosini sa volal.ozajj tam mali riadne bandy cely cas najprv sultanske cisare aetko zmarneli aj napokon tento vatikansky luciferov spolok flandakov aj napokon mussalosini.aj ten picus prezident ako akesi selijake kurvy ojebaval som na spravach cital ten berlasoni.kurva by sa mal slusny clovek bat ist do takej krajiny kurva. *sak my zme bijci z varina aj mojsa sa nebojime ist trebarz do somnalska kurva.aj talianske hadry su dobre dozaista pekny obchod guci tam bude. *'Pilot_Analnik': Zdar Laco, v Italii se riadne jebe, to je jasne. Myslim, ze te zaujme rimske koloseum, to by se ti libilo, jak bys mohl marnit tolik otroku, jezdit na koni a poradne je bicem slehat. Doufam, ze tem picusakum flandakum das co proto, taky je nemam rad kurva. Laco, v Rime jsem byl a hajzly maji normalni, zadne sraci diery. Takze zadny strach, kdyz hodis trenky jako v Dubaji a splachnes, tak to bude na tri lebky. Mej se tam fajn a davej vedet, jak se tam mas! Pilot *sak pilot to som naozaj rad ze tam nemaju sracie diery ako kdesi v turknamistane do teho sa zle sere vatsinu nahadzes vedla. *sak napisem mame zo sebu tableta aj mam na tem tri pekne filmy ako chalani jebu aj jeden je pchanie obrouskych dild do riti negrovi aj pritem riadne reve.v lietadle budem pozerat aj popijeme aj sa bude dobre spat.no ked spim vela prdim aj v lietadle. Cesta letadlem *so sa nazral na letisku v amerike som mal mexicke jedla fazolovu polievku aj jedlo no som prdel v lietadle ako vyrobna smrdoplynu.akasi kurva aj kurvos stale kaslali aj natahovali napokon cosi vraveli tej lietadlovej kurve tej co robi v eroplane zradlo roznasa aj selijaku inu otrocku robotu.aj si sadli dozadu.som dilmy pozeral co som mal aj neger reval ako mu obrouske dildo pchal do riti taky kat aj zena co sedela za nami pankartovi oci zakryvala pozeral pomedzi sedadlami aj sa mu pchanie dilda do riti zrejme lubela.aj ona s pankartom si presadla nakoniec mali zme dve rady pred nami aj za nami volne som lezal som na troch sedadloch aj aom spal aj prdel z teho mexikanskeho zradla. *aj som sral v lietadle sa akosi kyvalo aj som setko na prkienko hodel z diery lebo v tych osratych lietadloch si nebudem sadat na misu bohvie aky neger tam sral predtym.kupeli zme si flasu aj zme ju vypili aj dalsie nam nepredali kurvy.zme taku hru hrali ako tie krizky aj kolieska kreslis a ked mas tri v radu si vyhral.pekna hra velmi sa pritem musi premyslat sak pre inteligentnych ludi to je.isiel aom chcat aj hajzel bol zatvoreny ako aom tam sral museli zme chodit dozadu.kurva trocha hovna padne vedla aj ihned zatvoria hajzel ta kurva nemoze kybel schmatnut aj upratat.zrejme nie su to ovonene pici v takych munduroch. *sak tieto cesty v lietadle su zlo z anciasovej mrtky urobene setko male tam kurva najradsiej by naprali tisic ludi do teho jedneho lietajuceho sranca.zajtra ideme do kolosaka pozret aj guci obchod pozret. Som v Rime kurva *som v rime kurva zme na hoteli kurva sak taky hotel dobry no v dubaji bol lepsi.vidno ze tu nemaju tolko zlata.z letiska zme isli takym cudnym fiatom take hovnacke auto z letiska to je dialava. Zápisky 9.1.2016 *som vstaval teraz aj som sral maju tu vankuse na hovno take tvrde.som bol akosi rozespaly kurva aj som sa vysral do bidetu vyzera rovnako ako hajzel.kurva teraz taka kopa nasrateho tam riadny vesuv. *sak tu je hajzel aj bidet vedla seba kurva rovnake misy ked clovek ide so zalepenymi ociskami srat sa lahko pomyli.len malucky kohutik na vodu na mise som si nevsimol.teraz zo dve kila nasrateho v tem.sak co budem riesit kurva nech uprataju.dolezite je ze je na izbe chladcicka aj pivo takto rano ked sa clovek prebudi zdochol bez piva. *smrada sa vali do izby z tej nasratej kopy no co s tym teraz.zatvorim dvere do kupelky. *dopijem druhu plechouku pivecka pofajcim ah pojdeme cosi zozrat von vajca so slaninu aj taliansku sunku ci prosuto mi chuti.aj pojdeme na kolosaka pozret. *teraz tibor prisiel vraj kurva co to tu smrdi.vravim sak som sa pomylel aj som nasral sopku do bideta.sa temu smejeme.setky piva vypil z chladnicky u seba na izbe no len styri su tam.vypil aj malu flasticku vina. *sak je dvanast hodin kurva sa dlho spalo po tej ceste.kurva som hladny musime ist zrat.biznisak pride aj ideme von.slaninu s vajciami chcem aj prosuto trocha vina zaliat aj kavu.vraj tu maju dobru. *som teraz prisiel zajtra pojdeme do otrokarskeho kluba co zme odporuceny z nasho kluba no dnes som kolosaka prezrel aj tam bola velka fronta smrdakov no moj biznisak isiel za jednym sproevodcom aj mu dal prachy a isli zme dovnutra ihned aj zme sa smiali tym debilom co tam cakali frontu.inak kolosak riadny sak riadny slahadlaci sa tam bili odsekle pazury aj kopyta aj kokoty v vrecom lietali aj slahadlaci glariatori prali mecami aj dykami dykovy bijci kurva aj me dykovy bijec vraveli aj slahali sekerami macetami gulometami po sebe prali granaty hadzali do ksichta tygrom.riadne bijecke buchacky tam boli.sprievodca setko po anglicky povedal biznisakovi aj nam setko prelozel.aj sa mi chcelo z tej prehliadky velmi srat aj sprievodca mi ukazal kde su hajzle no nenasiel som aj som urobel v jednem kamenom kute raketove sranie to len gate som zhodel predklonel som sa aj riadne silu desiati ton som prudko zatlacel setko v sekunde vyletelo aj gate rychlo natiahnut a hybaj prec. *inac zme mali flasu vodky aj flasu aperola aj papierove pohariky aj zme si take koktejly robeli bolo chutne.co ma tu sere au ocudene huby tu otravuju na kazdom kroke predavaju tie vysunovacie anteny na mobili jedneho som uz sotel spadol na chodnik na chrbat aj reval.aj som ho kopol do brucha.za rohom bol dalsi no bol na vatsiej ulici bolo tam uz viacej ludi aj vravim nezbijeme ho inac nas pridu karabinmachri otravovat.inac zme zrali v troch restauraciach sak dobre zradla lebky som im nedal no ich karticky nemam. inac zme si kupeli kilo prosuta na izbu ked bude chut cosi do huby napchat. *inac som bol aj v takej starej ulici kde su obchodiska ako na piatej aj som si topanky kupel novu firmu prada.vraj tiez pre machrov topanky vravej biznisak. *take pekne namestie tam bolo zme sedeli u takej kasny ako lod aj z huby takych bazmekov tiekla voda pekne aj zme isli riadne obchody pre bohacov pozret.riadna kurva mi tie topanky zkusala som si trocha odprdol pri zkusaniu no v takychto obchodoch mozes aj na zem srat aj ti nic nepovedia len sa usmievaju.srat sa mi nechcelo bol som od kolosaka vysraty aj som mal trenyrky k diere prilepene ako som sa nevytrel sak to je jasne ked raketovo seres v nudzi nemozes sa tam kurva pol hodiny vytierat. *pojdeme dolu do restauraci cosi pozrat aj palenky naslahat som dnes vypil len dve deci vodky s tym aperolom to je pre decka z jasli takato porcia. *zme zopar poldecakov grapy naprali so huby aj aom na izbe.akysi upratovaci debil mi nehal papier na hajzel mise napisane toto.this is toilet aj desat vykricnikov. *co tym myslel neviem.tibor vravi ze temu upratovaci tiez nieco napiseme.nozom na celo.vraj bude mat take americkovarinske nozove tetovanie.sak rano sa biznisaka opytam co to ma byt. *mame upratovaca takeho polonegra.nie je ako briketa no hnedak.sak ked je poloneger bude aj polonegramot.no zda sa to dobry hotel sak uvidime. *aj zme si tri flase vina kupeli aj mame chutne take tycky susene bifteky teraz ich zerieme aj vinom zapijame.pijeme akesi barolo.chutne cervene.bolo drahe vravim kurva za flasu tehoto vina mam styri flase wisky kurva.tu sa plati eurami nie dolarmi. *tibor uz jednu flasu vypil kurva vravim mu nemozes to pit ako krava vodu do pice musis vychutnavat vino ako bohaci robia.zoberie dvojdecku vina aj ju ako vodu vychlemce za tri sekundy. Zápisky 10.1.2016 *zme sa pekne trocha ozrali aj zme o desiatej vstavali.za chvilu ideme do vatikana. Zápisky 11.1.2016 *zme boli vcera pozret flandacky brloh vo vatikanci maju tam riadny kurva musia mat zlata skryteho vela.utok tankami ah plamenoslahadlani aj ich zmarniz kurva pretoze im tam strazi zopar polisov v takych smiesnych eletrickych bavorakach aj zopar akychsi debilov takych farebnych sasov s halapartnami.smrdackych darmozrutov flandakov kade pozres modlojebaci pojebanci. *teho hlavneho smrdomodlaka papeza som nevidel zrejme kdesi skryty slahal palenku ci rypal.sak zme museli noze nehat pretoze prehliadka ked tam ides je ako na letisku karabimachtaci filcuju ako za stalina v moskve.sak zlata tam maju kopy sa boja aj seru strachy flandacky darmozruti z kurevskych jeben vysraty. *inac som tam aj sral bol som pozret v tem velkom kostele ci tam maju zlate veci aj naraz ked aom pozeral akp tam lezi v takem akvariu mrtve papezisko naraz tlakisko v diere riadne zareval som aj sa ludia obzerali vravim tiborovi sranie na mna prislo kurva.aj za mnu stala akasi starsia tlsta kurva zo slovenska aj cosi tarala vraj vulgarno hovorim vravim jej drz hubu ty krava osrata jebem ti tvoju mater.aj uz nic nevravela.isiel som von aj tam boli vedla posty na nemesti hajzle aj som tam sral urobel som raketove sranie nechcel som si na misu sadat kto vie aky flandacky cudny smrdak tam sral predo mnu.no tlak bol velky mal som vatsi predklon ako bolo potrebne aj setko riedke pod tlakom misu preletelo aj na stenu slahlo aj tieklo dole.no mali tam biele dlazdicky pojde dobre z teho upratat. *inac zme mali hadku na tej poste zme poslali pohlad s papezenskym luciferom aj som mu velkeho kokota prikreslel aj zme na pohlad nakresleli pici aj kokota s vrecom aj zme viere rolcekovej poslali no debil v okienku nam nechcel znamku dat ked to videl.no v druhom nam dali aj zme do zltej schranky vonku hodeli. *inac neviem ajo mozu takyto farebny hastrosi zlato strazit ked maju len halapartny keby riadny bijci s automatmi prisli aj zopar tych karabinmachrov by zmarneli lahko.nevim mozno maju fladkakmrtky tanky schovane ci delo kdesi.ja by som ich setkych flandakov pochytal ritnych sluhov z nich urobel aj z teho celeho riadny sultansky klub urobit. *inac zme vysli aj po takej triede zme isli k rieke cez most aj tam zme v restauracii zrali.v tem vatikane krcmy nie su zrejme ty darmozruti modlohovnaci maju krcmy pre seba skryte kdesi.inac je tam hovno.zlato neukazuju tyto nenazrany darmozruti papezensky hovnomodlaci. *inac ak tam ktosi pojdete na vatikan serte je tam hovno.akasi dlha fronta stala pytam sa na co vravim zrejme tu hadam kurvy zadarmo pozicavaju poslal som biznisaka sa opytat aj na akusi kaplnku pokreslenu akymsi ozranom cakali. *v restauracii bolo pekne selijake grapy mali zme si riadne dali po tejto prehliadke tychto modlojebunov aj zradlo zme napchali do huby. *som teraz sral aj ideme von zrat. *sak normalno v hoteli na izbe som sral nie raketaka kdesi na ulici. *idem zrat. *uz idem zrat. Zápisky 12.1.2016 *zme boli v sukromnom otrokarskom klube vcera vola sa rimsky kruty klub cisara nera.sak zariadel nam majitel kluba od nas.pekne maju urobene taku chodbu dlhu aj tam viseli priviazany otroci na dvadsiati krizoch aj tam jedna kurva v pancuchach aj polmetrovych opetkoch chodela aj ich dlhymi ihliskami pichala do kokotov aj revali aj sa na krizoch selijak pekne kruteli.som bol ako sultanska navsteva aj som dva pekne otroky ojebal. *mal som taky budoar pozicany ako v rime vyzeralo take velke stlpy aj selijake pekne veci.rypal som jedneho otroka krical mama mija ked som mu rit otvorel riadne dierisko mal bolo vidno ako ma klobasove hovno vo vnutri riti.aj som mu nalial vino do riti aj isiel srat setko vysral aj som ho na zem na styri zrazel aj som ho ojebal. *dnes zme boli selijak po meste aj som si slnecne okuliare guci kupel naozaj machrouske kurva. *som dnes akosi prdel cely den take tie prdiska nie hlasne no len sycanie ako vzduch ide z ritnej diery aj riadny smrad. *zeriem tu vela chutnej sunky aj prosuta k temu selijake lahodky trebarz teraz som mal biftek v lanyzakovej omacke aj zapecene zemiaky k temu aj flasu vina.aj chutnu kavu.pojdeme pozrej do teho kluba chcem mrtku vyhadzat vcera som striekal zltu mrtku zkazenu aj do huby teho otroka som sa odbavel aj mu smrdelo z huby ako staru mrtku v hube prevaloval aj napokon zjedol.sak ked nehas mrtku vo vreci tri dni je zkazena aj smrdi je taka zatuchla zlta.sak musi mrtka z vreca kazdy den vyletet inac je z teho jedovata zkazena mrtkozmes. *musim jebat v klube aj mrtku vybuchat z vreca von inac mas taky zkazenu smrdutu zltu mrtku aj v tem mozu byt cervi.nie ty co v ritnom materiali ryju na hajzloch no ine cerviska.sak doktor z varina co do krcmy chodel toto vravel aj mrtku vyhadzoval niekolko razy za den.mal trebarz ludi v cakarni aj isiel na hajzel aj sa na kokotu opral vyhadzal aj isiel zpat do ordinacie.vravel vraj je potrebne mat stale vo vreci cerstve mrdisko. Zápisky 13.1.2016 *vstavam kurva som trocha hnedeho do postele z riti pustel no hotelsmrdak s vozikom uprata.idem jedno pivo prehltnut.aj pojdeme do ulic pozret selijale lahodky ci mesiarstva.su tu aj selijake dalsie pamiatky no na ty sa mozem vysrat. Nepříjemný omyl *zme boli vcera v rimskom krutom klube no akosi neprijemny omyl sa stal aj ten moj biznisak je debil.to je ten druhy nie ten advokat co bol v dubaji tento je lekar.ked zme vosli aj ideme cez chodbu kde visia otroci na krizoch isla oproti nam ta kurva na opetkoch aj naraz tibora slahla bicom cosi po taliansky revala.revem ty kurevska kurva aj na mna bic napriahla dal som jej ihned pastou riadne kladivo do ksichta odletela aj padla na zem aj ju tiborkopol do brucha revala.no zpoza roha bezali jej tri bojovy otroci na nas aj to vidim revem noze von kurva.tibor ihned varioraka vytasel aj ja mal som morana aj revem roslahame ich.no biznisak reve od stracha proboha ja jsem obchodni otrok neumim sa bit.revem ak sa nebudes bit budes bity.ten debil reve jezismarja ja sem ocni lekar neumim bit.revem ty debil tak im oci vypichni.no ty traja ked videli ako zme noze taseli sa zlakli aj cuvali revem na tibora pichaj bodaj slahaj kurva.aj zme sa na nich ruteli naraz zrevali od stracha aj usli nazad. *aj ty otroci zaveseny na krizoch revali ked videli ako sa ich sefova vala zbita na podlahe.revem cuvajme kef sa na nas vyrutia dopichame ich setkych.aj zme vycuvali von aj zme do taxika v druhej ulici sadli aj nas zaviezol na nacionalnu ulicu kde zme sadli to ristorantaka ihned som grapy objednal vravim toto bola ozaj akasi nevydarena navsteva kluba kurva. *vravim biznisakovi ty debil noz mas tiez preco si netasel ty chuj blby.?aj sa bal debil vraj mal len maly noz.tibor vravi sak aj malym mozes zily pretat aj oci vypichat.sak vravim je to debil. Zápisky 14.1.2016 *je tu ozajstny bordel na izbe.som sa vcera ozral v takej pizerii aj pridejcna izbu setko sa krutelo aj som sa krutel dookola a pritem som riadne vracal.co som zral vcera je aj na televizii nalepene kusky paradajky aj talianskeho salama.kysly smrad tu je kurva musim otvorit okno. *kurva radsiej pojdem prec z tehoto kysleho smrada pojdem sa nazrat ranajky no najprv pivo potrebujem.skor dve tri. *dnes pojdeme akesi benatske namestie pozret aj rimske vykopauky.sade su tu restauracie to je pekne ked chces poldecaka sade maju.aj mam placatku zlatu flasu zo sebu a v tem vodku ked si sadneme kdesi aj fajcime mozeme obliznut zo zlatej flasticky. Zápisky 15.1.2016 *teraz vstavam som jedno pivo slahol aj fajcim tu sa vraj fajcit nesmie no to ma nezaujima.popolnik nedali nevadi na zem na koberec klepem napokon do bideta ci z okna hadzem ked dofajcim.upratovac nic nevravi sa ma boji.som nanho vcera pozeral aj som do casopisa rezal spyderkacom aj vravim takto do teba zarezem ty smrdak ked ma budes srat.aj ma uctivo zdravi bonesera sinore. *dnes ideme pozret selico.restauracie tu su dobre zatial som tri lebky nedal ziadnej.zlata tu nie vela take na hovno obchody s tym by si v dubaji rit vytreli.inac tu maju naozaj chutne klobasky salsacky selijake sunky aj take naozaj dobre. *sak zme pekne dnes zrali kurva.v jednej restauracii nas otravoval taky ocudeny piciak aj mu biznisak cosi vravel pytam sa co mu vravis.?vraj aby nas neobtazoval.vravim tyto ocudenci rozumia inemu jazyku aj som vstal a dal som mu kladivo do cela letel aj padol pomedzi stoly na zem.zobral sa tento odrzgan aj ihned usiel.vravim biznisakovi sak toto je medzinarodny jazyk temu rozumie kazdy otrapa. *biznisak vravi jezismarja to je strasne se tu porad perete ja mam rad slusne chovanie.vravim mu posluchni ty debilny bambuch si taky bojko osraty sa setkeho bojis.sak vidis tu kurva otravuje tu tento ocudeny odran aj ty donho akymisi slusnymi recami.co urobel.?hovno urobel vysral sa na teba aj otravoval dalej.ja som reci nemal.len jedno kladivo.co urobel.?od stracha usiel. Zápisky 16.1.2016 *dnes vecer ideme do pice odtial no bolo celkom pekny tyzden no druhy raz by som do tehoto mesta nesiel. Návrat domů *som zpat kurva cesta dobra zme lezali v prvej triede pekne zrali aj prdeli tiez sedem flasi sampanskeho zme vyslahli zopar vodek do teho aj zme spali na vankusoch. Category:Lokace Category:Dovolená